


A Queen's Game & Pawn's Promotion

by MarinetteAgresteBrand



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Gen, HBIC Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Marinette - Freeform, Mentioned Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Queen B Marinette, This takes place prior to the start of the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinetteAgresteBrand/pseuds/MarinetteAgresteBrand
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng had always been the Queen B of Françoise Dupont. However, being alone at the top can be dreadfully boring without a challenge. And so, she decides to start a new game. But one key piece is still missing and that’s Adrien Agreste.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 143





	A Queen's Game & Pawn's Promotion

**Author's Note:**

> I was super inspired by the HIBC/QueenMarinette AU concept and was like damn what if Marinette secretly did used to reign over Chloe?!  
> The story takes place prior to the start of the series.

There the three sat, up upon Marinette’s balcony, drinking hot tea, an elusive batch of macarons between them.

Chatting away, Chloe pulled up a picture of her childhood friend’s new ad for the Gabriel brand. “And Adrien—”

“I want him.”

“Wait, what?” Chloe went bug-eyed for a moment; it was the first full sentence she had been granted since the start of their conversation.

“Did I stutter?” Marinette kept her voice even, not finding any reason to put the effort into raising it. “I said, _I want him_.” Her blue eyes flashed before meeting another. “I want Adrien Agreste to be mine.”

“Marinette, are you in—” Instantly, Sabrina clamped her mouth shut at the sight of the girl’s graceful yet vicious gaze.

Chloe outstretched her hand before her friend lest she trigger the Queen before her to say something about how to better raise her pet. “Forgive her. What she means is… it’s like nearly impossible! Adrien’s father rarely lets him out of the house and even the time I get to spend with him is either booked in advanced or only because of my mother’s connections.”

Marinette scoffed as she picked up a macaron from the middle of the table, rolling it between her knuckles with ease. “I’m not _mad_.” The other girls knew better than to argue that statement. “I don’t want to just be thrown at him like some run of the mill fangirl.” It’d be much too embarrassing for her to be introduced through a so-called “mutual friend.” _Accidentally_ , dropping the macaron right before Chloe’s eyes, she crushed the confection before the blonde could even reach for it. “That would be much too boring.” A mischievous smirk formed; she felt like playing a new game, a long one, with high stakes and glamorous rewards. “I want our first encounter to be magical, though I may just settle for it appearing natural.”

Chloe reached for another macaron; she needed to eat them like this now before Marinette had them eating them off the floor. She knew that Marinette knew her baking skills were phenomenal enough to warrant it. Popping another macaron into her mouth, wishing she could savor the just a little bit longer, she picked up another before swallowing, handing a few over to Sabrina. “What do you want me to do?”

“Have him attend school with us.”

“How?”

Marinette stood up, walking over to Chloe before deciding to sit before her. “Convince him what fun it is.”

“Marinette, school is only fun for us.” Sabrina stated a fact.

“I can adjust things accordingly.” Marinette mused as she leaned into Chloe, making her almost quiver in fear at the dangerous closeness. “You haven’t told him about me, have you?”

“No…” Chloe managed to squeak.

“Then we’ll keep my identity a secret.” Just barely touching, Marinette ran her finger down Chloe’s cheek before grazing her carotid. “I just need you to bring that naïve little cinnamon roll over to Françoise Dupont”

“There’s no way the Gabriel Agreste will let—”

Marinette opened her hand to reveal the macaron she had crushed so fine one could think it was back to being almond flour. “Correct me if I’m wrong,” she never was, “but I believe you said it was only _like nearly impossible._ ” The crumble grazed Chloe’s cheek as Marinette blew them into the wind to become food for even lesser creatures.

“That— you’re correct.” Chloe swallowed her macaron hard; she felt like a fool for having sat against the edge of the balcony. With one false move, she could so easily fall to her doom.

“Then it’s possible then.” Marinette’s eyes gleamed with intentions unknown.

Chloe knew better than to risk losing the status she had so graciously been granted, and so she said what she needed to. “I’ll get it done.” Her life depended on it.

“That settles it then. I’ll contact you with further details of my plan at a later time.” Marinette lifted herself up with a dazzling smile.

“Yes, Marinette.” Chloe seemed to look unsure, her pulse racing like it was fight-or-flight.

“Come now, Chloe, be excited! This new game will involve a pawn being promoted into a queen!” The false excitement from the baker’s daughter was almost sickening. “Isn’t that what you’ve always wanted?” Marinette patted Chloe’s hair, purposely careful as to make sure not a single one on her head was harmed. “I’m going to let you wear the crown.”

Chloe’s mouth dropped as she looked up at Marinette; the entire concept of Marinette simply handing her the throne, ending her reign, was utterly ridiculous, but there was no way she could straight up call her a liar. Marinette was a lot of things, but not someone who ever failed to keep her word.

Marinette almost laughed at how she left the mayor’s daughter speechless. Heading toward the hatch exit, she gave one final command. “Sabrina, do clean up this mess before taking your master home.”

“What are you going to do, Marinette?” Sabrina asked, all too curious; she knew Marinette wasn’t one to rely on sheer luck.

It was just a matter of time before all the pieces were set in place. An amused laugh escaped Marinette’s lips; she was excited to play a new game and she was already thinking three steps ahead. “I’ve got a few commissions to finish and a portfolio to start working on. Can’t have the Gabriel Agreste thinking I’m unworthy of his son or as a designer. After all, his fashion empire may be mine to rule one day.” Pulling up a few images of her prince up on her phone, Marinette gave a soft, dreamy sigh as she admired his angelic features. “Now, just what sort of lady shall I be to get you to fall for me, Adrien?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hngh, I tried to get my point across, but she almost seems yandere, having the ability to make Chloe grovel and eat macarons off the ground. The theory would be that Marinette is actually a fair queen and is playing nice because it's nice to have friends, it's good to reinvent yourself, to be a better person. She's allowed Chloe to be the Queen and to play her part and to bully her to make for better backstory. Marinette is happy being who she is, being friends with everyone in class versus feeling lonely at the top. Obviously, this would all disappear once Lila shows up. Anyway, just though it'd be a fun little thing to post.


End file.
